The Proteomics Core supports the research goals of the Asthma Allergic Disease Research Center (AADRC) by providing state-of-the-art mass spectrometry and expertise for the characterization of proteins and their post-translational modifications such as phosphorylation, and profiling changes in protein expression. The AADRC is involved in studying the adjuvant effects of diesel exhaust particles (DEP) and concentrated air particles in allergic airway inflammation and asthma. The Core, centrally located for UCLA researchers in the Molecular Sciences Building, houses a wide range of equipment for two dimensional gel electrophoresis protein separation, mass spectrometry-based protein characterization, and software and bioinformatics to facilitate protein identification. The Proteomics Core, under the leadership of Dr Joseph Loo, will facilitate the proteome analysis on: (i) bronchoalveolar lavage fluid with a view to demonstrating PM-induced oxidative stress responses and the role of phase II enzymes in allergic inflammation, (ii) characterize the proteome of human nasal lavage fluid to measure PM-induced oxidative stress responses in human subjects with high and low responses to DEP and to measure responses from subjects showing potent sulforaphane-induced protection from DEP and cat allergen exposure, and (iii) perform proteome analysis on human peripheral blood monocytes to confirm the genetic response differences between the high and low responder subsets. Proteomic approaches will be applied to develop a multi-pronged strategy to assemble the most complete picture of the cellular, molecular, and biochemical mechanisms of particular pollution enhancement of allergic inflammation. Relevance: The Proteomics Core houses the necessary technology to monitor the changes in protein expression measured in body fluids, tissues, and cells that result from exposure to particulate pollution. The goal of the Core is to find the molecular and biochemical link between the adverse health effects of particulate pollution and allergic inflammation.